Ghost Wants Yaoi
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya make a bet that they can last through the night at a haunted house together. But the ghost wants something they did not expect!


A single house still stood in the outskirts of Ikebukuro from the city's early days, surrounded by apartment complexes and shopping centers. The small lot was overgrown with weeds that reached their fingers out on to the sidewalk. Not a soul dared to enter the abandoned house unless they were an idiot, and rumor had it that is was soon to be torn down. An even weirder rumor, perhaps even odder than the rumor of the headless rider, was that this house contained spirits.

But the spirits there were not everyday ghouls, but mean spirits who spent their time scaring anyone who came in to their abode.

Or at least, that was how the rumor went.

For teens at Raijin, it wasn't uncommon for a student to be dared to go in to the house, but they would always come out either shaking or sobbing. Some babbled on and on about incoherent happenings that happened inside of the house, and refused to tell the tales ever again if asked. Even Izaya, the future informant, had not an ounce of knowledge of the place other than what he had heard from the rumors.

"I hear it always gets creepier around this time of year. It is the first of October, after all," a bespectacled boy rambled on as three other boys trailed behind him. One, the tallest, was shooting glares at the smallest. These two were Shizuo and Izaya. Another trailed back a few feet from the main crowd, staring off in to the distance at nothing in particular. This was Kadota, and he simply tolerated the three clashing attitudes.

"It's all bullshit," Shizuo finally concluded as they turned the corner. "Forget about it and let's do something worth doing over fall break."

"Do you not believe in ghosts, Shizuo?" The calm Kadota questioned, finally looking back at his friends.

The tall blonde scoffed and flicked his bleached locks from his eyes. "They aren't real. Pure and simple."

Shinra stopped at the crosswalk and spun around. He wagged his finger in the air, right in front of the Heiwagima's face. He nearly had it bitten off.

"Really, Shizu-chan! If lovely dullahans can exist, why can ghosts not?"

The blonde simply grunted and walked out in to the busy streets, cars stopping for him in fear of being thrown.

"You're rather quiet, Izaya, considering Shizuo is here. What's up with you?" Kadota asked softly as they reached the end of the crosswalk. The smaller boy perked up from a book he had been reading and smirked.

"Oh, I've been listening. The subject seems pretty boring, considering it is just a fairy tale."

Shinra laughed randomly and the threes' eyes landed on him, prodding for an explanation.

"Oh, I was just thinking. You and Shizuo actually both agree on something."

Shizuo halted and sent a burning glare the boy's way. Izaya quirked his brow, but kept his trademark smirk.

"Although I am an atheist, I never said I didn't believe in them," Izaya started calmly, a skip in his step. "I simply find it silly to be afraid of them if they were to exist. They were once humans, and cannot even rank as them as of now, so they are useless to me."

Kadota sighed and rolled his eyes as an argument rose between the blonde and the brunette on how the raven did not make sense. A few random insults later, Shinra finally rose his voice.

"If you guys want to prove one another wrong, then why don't you go see for yourselves?"

This brought all the attention back to the fidgeting future doctor.

"What're you saying? Go in to the house?" Shizuo was in shock. He dropped Izaya's shirt collar and the smaller boy dusted himself off as if Shizuo had soiled his clothes, then scooped the book he had been reading earlier off the pavement.

Shinra nodded. "Why not? You aren't _scared_, are you?"

Kadota let out a low chuckle upon seeing Shizuo's face twist in anger.

"Yeah right! I just don't wanna have to stay there with the flea! We can always do it on separate nights, right?"

Naturally, the young raven sneered. "The feeling is mutual, Shizu-chan." He avoided a punch skillfully. "But as the rumor says, the worst things always happen on the first of October. If only one of us went tonight, it wouldn't be fair."

Shinra nodded enthusiastically. "C'mon, Shizuo!"

The blonde stormed ahead of them. "No way in hell."

Shinra pouted and chased after him. Kadota and Izaya lagged behind by a few paces.

"If you do, I won't try to examine you for the rest of the school year!"

The offer flew straight over the bleach blonde locks. Finally, Izaya stepped forward.

"Shizuo's just afraid, Shinra. I'll do it."

This caught Shizuo's attention. He spun around and grabbed the smaller student's collar.

"You wanna bet, louse? I could stay in there all night and not even get goosebumps!"

At this challenge, Izaya raised his hands defensively and cackled as if he were a hyena. "Oh, I would hate to pressure you in to this, Shizu-chan. If you're scared, just stay home. I'll do it by myself."

Shizuo slung the boy on to the pavement and roared, "Hell no! I'll show you!" He spun on his heels, away from the amused future informant, and shook his fists in the direction of Kadota and Shinra. "Meet me there at midnight!"

The student then stormed off towards his apartment by himself, leaving the three boys to watch in amusement. Kadota finally glanced Izaya's way as Shizuo vanished behind the nearest building on the corner. Izaya returned the stare with a clever sneer before turning in the direction of his house.

He tossed a wave back their way and gave a curt "See you tonight~"

...

"This is stupid," Kadota mumbled and he and Shinra stopped in front of the eerie old lot, gazing at the rotten wood panelling of the house. All the lights were off. The roof sagged and threatened to collapse in on itself. All the windows were broken. A cold breeze seemed to tug the students closer.

"Maybe the city won't have to worry about tearing it down if Shizuo and Izaya are going to be in there all night. They'll do it!"

Kadota smirked and nodded in agreement.

Just then, said blonde was the first to arrive. He was still wearing his school uniform from earlier and that same twisted scowl. He was holding a flashlight in his left hand and a box of extra large cigarettes in the other. He sauntered towards the two shorter boys and stopped right in front of them.

"Where's the flea? He chicken out?"

Shinra checked his watch and frowned. "It is a little late... He's usually on time..."

The blonde let out a triumphant chuckle. "I knew he'd be too scared! I automatically win!"

"Not so fast, Shizu-chan!" the flea's voice called from across the street. The trio looked Izaya's way and spotted him holding a flat, fairly large box. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find one of these?"

"Ouija Board?" Kadota questioned as the raven skipped down the crosswalk. The boy nodded enthusiastically and smirked at the shocked Shizuo.

"You ready?"

The blonde scoffed. "Duh. I'm totally ready. You scared?"

Izaya chuckled. "Scared of some ghosts? Not a chance!" He flicked his ebony locks from his face. His amber eyes burned with a mysterious intensity in the moonlight. "Let's go."

They both faced the house, which seemed to be staring right back at them, sneering. Shinra and Kadota pushed the two forward. For the first time, the two students' feet came in contact with dead grass of the abandoned lot. A sudden chill shot up both of their spines. For a moment, both wondered if this had been a bad idea.

"Well?" the young doctor teased. "Get going~"

Shizuo growled and stormed across the lot, Izaya trailing along at his heels. The blonde's black shoe hit the first rotten wooden step. The floor of the porch groaned and creaked as if to protest the two high school students shuffling across it.

Shizuo glanced back at his enemy. For once, something other than hatred shined in those burning hazel orbs. Uncertainty.

Izaya returned the same gaze, then both boys looked back towards the pair standing across the lot. Izaya's grip on the ouija board tightened and he swallowed the lump gathering above his adams apple. Shizuo fumbled with the flashlight in his pocket uncertainly before reaching towards the rusty doorknob.

The heavy door swung open with an unpleasant creak, revealing the interior of the house for the first time to the two boys. Kadota and Shinra shuffled away in to the night, unnoticed by the two nervous students.

"Well?" Izaya finally managed. "Go ahead."

"You want me to go first so the ghosts don't scare you?" the blonde replied with a sneer. The raven simply scoffed and stormed through the doorway.

"It's pretty cold in here. Wish I had brought a coat," Izaya mumbled, rubbing his arms and staring at the fog that rose from his mouth with each exhale. A beam from Shizuo's flashlight brightened up the pitch dark room, revealing a flight of rotten stairs and a stone fireplace. The only piece of furniture in the room, which was an old love seat with tattered pink fabric, was sitting in the center of the room.

"This isn't so bad. It looks like the inside of an average apar- Izaya? Izaya!" Shizuo spun on his heels as he called for the raven. There was no sight of him or the board game he had been holding.

Suddenly...

"Boo!"

A cool, pale hand gripped Shizuo's shoulder from behind. The blonde jumped and spun around, eyes as wide as saucers. Izaya stood there, smirking gleefully.

"Shizu-chan, are you really that scared? How pathetic!"

A fist flew his way, but was easily dodged. Just as Shizuo was spinning around for a second chance, a sound seemed to pause time.

A low, guttural moan rose from up the staircase, chilling the students to the bone. Izaya dropped the ouija board to his feet. Shizuo's flashlight flickered for a few moments before flicking off. The two were left in the cold, icy darkness.

"Shizuo?" Izaya finally called, trying his hardest to level his voice. He felt around until his hands fell on the tensed shoulder of his enemy.

A sudden click startled the informant, and a tiny flicker of light was between the two boys' chests. Shizuo had taken out his lighter and held it out in front of him. The flame licked at the darkness, creating an orange tinge of light that was only strong enough to see a few inches ahead. Izaya saw Shizuo's face, and Shizuo saw Izaya's. They gulped, anger and hatred lost in the dark.

The next few moments were spent stumbling up the stairs, Shizuo leading the way with his makeshift lantern. Once they arrived at the top, the orange light revealed an open door, which lead in to a dark room.

Hesitantly, the two pressed forward.

"Oi, Shizuo!" the smaller man whispered, forgetting the nickname in all his fear. "I found a few candles on this circular table!"

Shizuo held his lighter towards the wick of each and the light around them brightened the room. Both took a long breath of fresh air and glanced around the room.

It was small enough to room only one person, but large enough to have a small, circular coffee table set next to a rusty, dusty bed with moth-eaten blankets. The walls were laced with blank picture frames and pages of old writings. Izaya sat on the floor in front of the tiny table and set down the board game.

"Well," he started, cocky tone returning. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Shizuo scoffed and plopped down across the table, placing his hands over the wooden piece that rested over the game board. Izaya's fingers brushed across his, and Shizuo noted how cold they were. And how they shook.

"You know how to play, right?"

Shizuo blinked. "Isn't a ghost supposed to move our hands around the board to a letter?"

"I figured an imbecile like yourself wouldn't have known. Good work." Izaya beamed and Shizuo's eye twitched. "Care to ask the first question?"

Shizuo huffed and stared up towards the ceiling. At times like these, he wished he had a free hand to smoke with.

"Is there some one here with us tonight?" he asked, scolding himself for using such a generic question. Both of them knew they were not alone.

A few minutes passed. Shizuo was about to call it quits, when he felt the wood game piece slide delicately across the board, down to the 'Yes' at the bottom. He glanced towards Izaya, who stared back.

"Stop pushing it, louse!"

"I'm not..." the boy replied softly. Shizuo narrowed his eyes distrustfully, but found the look in the boy's eyes rather convincing.

"Whatever. Your turn to ask a question."

Izaya sighed and thought for a moment. "Why do you haunt this place? What is it you want?"

The game piece moved promptly, sliding over the board.

"K..." Shizuo read out. "The first letter is K..."

"I..."

"S...?"

"...S... Kiss?" Izaya glanced around the room, seemingly confused.

The wood slid once more.

"S... H... Shizuo?" he questioned again. Shizuo remained silent, staring at the board in shock.

"It wants to kiss me?"

"I asked the question... It is talking to me."

Shizuo nearly yanked his hand away, but Izaya snatched it back.

"Don't! It will break the connection!"

"There is no connection, louse! You're playing some sick mind game on me! It is sick!" The brute yanked his hand away, resulting in Izaya falling on the board.

"Oof! What the hell, Shizu-"

Another chilling wail broke off Izaya's sentence off. The candles blew out, and there was frantic stumbling. Shizuo felt a hand grip his shirt. He gripped back and the stood in fear until the wailing grew louder and louder. Finally, Izaya groaned.

"Just make it stop. I admit it! I'm scared!"

Shizuo gulped. "I'm scared too," was what he yelled over the wails. They kept on wailing.

Izaya turned his chin up and planted his lips on Shizuo's quickly, then drew back sputtering in what seemed to be disgust. The wailing ceased, and the two stared back at one another. The candles suddenly were aflame once again.

Shizuo wiped his mouth furiously and sat back down, beckoning Izaya closer. The future informant hesitantly joined him from across the table once more.

Shizuo drew two cigarettes from his pocket and tossed one Izaya's way. The student stared at it critically.

Once his was lit, Shizuo held out the lighter. Izaya took it and placed the rolled up tobacco between his soft lips. He fumbled with the lighter until Shizuo grew annoyed and snatched it from him and lit it easily.

"Inhale," he demanded, holding the flame out in front of the boy. "Have you not smoked before?"

Izaya glared uncharacteristically and obeyed. His cigarette finally caught, as the tip glistened with red.

He coughed and gagged, the cigarette falling on the floor. His face twisted in disgust. For a moment, far within the depths of Shizuo's subconscious, he thought of how cute the sight was.

"Don't inhale it directly, idiot. Suck, then inhale normally."

The blonde demonstrated. Determined, the smaller boy tried again and succeeded.

"About time. Jesus."

As Izaya struggled to continue with his accomplishment, Shizuo glanced back around the haunted house, feeling peaceful all of a sudden. He still felt as if they were being watched, but he was no longer afraid. He concluded it was the nicotine buzz.

"It isn't too hard..." Izaya mumbled slowly, as if to himself.

"Flick it- No, don't get ashes all over the table, idiot!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Shizuo sighed and waved his hand. "You're fine, you're fine. Just don't make a mess."

He heard an angry huff and they sat in silence until Shizuo finished his smoke. He was about to get up, but stopped. The wooden game piece was moving once again, but no one was touching it.

"Izaya!" he whispered, just loud enough to be heard. "The board!..."

He heard a gasp as Izaya looked.

Y

A

O

I

There was more silence. The two exchanged glances and Izaya bit down on the vent of what remained of his cigarette.

"It might hurt us again," Shizuo whispered. Izaya nodded in agreement.

"And we don't want to die. It might kill us if we don't..."

"Maybe we should just so we don't die? Even if we don't like it...?"

Izaya nodded again and stood awkwardly, glancing Shizuo's way. The blonde stumbled across the floor until he was an arms distance from his rival.

Both waited to see who would make the first move. Neither did. Wailing started to rise once again.

"We could just run... So what if the guys make fun of us for chickening out...?" Izaya suggested, although he seemed to disagree with himself.

The wailing grew louder.

A hand touched lightly at Izaya's side, lifting his shirt up slightly to expose a little hip. The wailing faded. Izaya gulped.

Shizuo pressed his palm against the bony hip and ran it gently upwards, pausing at Izaya's ribcage before drawing his hand down once more. He repeated this action awkwardly until Izaya attempted a response. Fingers dug in to blonde hair and tugged the boy towards the old piece of furniture. They fell backwards, Shizuo landing on top. Eye contact was suddenly made. Crimson danced with hazel in a melting pot of emotion before their lips slammed together with crushing force. Shizuo gripped the toned thighs beneath him and pried them apart, fitting himself snugly in between and rubbing the two growing bulges together. He earned an appreciative moan and bit at Izaya's chapped lower lip.

Izaya suddenly struggled in to a sitting position, earning an impatient and confused glare from the man across from him. He chuckled softly and pulled his jacket and shirt off himself, exposing a creamy expanse of bare torso. Shizuo stared hungrily, realizing he had never seen Izaya shirtless, and it was unlikely that anyone else had either. The informant never participated in gym class and never went swimming, yet he maintained a gorgeous figure.

So gorgeous, Shizuo thought, that even if it was the man he hated most, he was entitled to devour and ravish it.

Izaya's hot breath was at Shizuo's ear. Shizuo had not noticed when Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck. He was caught up in his thoughts.

"Like what you see?"

A scowl twisted on Shizuo's face and he pushed the boy off of him forcefully. "No, I hate it."

Izaya sneered and reached for the buckle of Shizuo's belt. His hand was smacked away and a mouth covered his once again. Strong fingers peeled down Izaya's zipper and yanked his tight jeans straight down his legs. The boy gasped through the kiss and writhed helplessly as the cold October air in the unheated room sent shivers up his spine.

"Nice red panties," Shizuo taunted huskily. Izaya's eyes shot open.

"That was...! An experiment...!"

Shizuo sneered studying the lingerie with interest. "No wonder you're so aerodynamic."

Izaya scowled. "Are we gonna fuck or not?"

Shizuo grinned and undid his belt, slipping his pants down before pressing against Izaya once again.

"Shouldn't we have a condom? I'll get a ton of STD's from your filthy ass," he teased as he ripped the panties away. Izaya grew sick of the tone. He wanted his angry Shizuo back once again.

He felt a finger force itself past his puckered ring of muscle and choked, finding the awkward, unfamiliar digit rather uncomfortable.

"Never done this before, Iiizaya-kuun?"

"Not from this end, no," the raven hissed, gritting his teeth and glaring holes in to his rival. Another finger joined the first and dug in to the knuckle inside of Izaya. A gasp rose from the boy's mouth and his back arched. His bare erection found contact with Shizuo's belly, and he frantically rubbed himself against it to stay hard.

The fingers scissored inside Izaya's ass, preparing the cavern for Shizuo's pulsating erection. After thrusting them in and out a few more times, Shizuo figured he had waited long enough. He removed his fingers.

"I'm putting it in now. Hold on to the headboard."

Izaya obeyed readily and held his breath. A sharp, searing pain ripped through his lower regions as Shizuo quickly slammed himself inside to the hilt. A large hand clasped over Izaya's mouth, containing a scream.

Izaya's mouth hung open and his body shuddered. Drool ran down the side of his lips and he let out a tiny, barely audible moan. Shizuo leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead softly. He studied the sight before him. Sweat glistened on pale ripples of muscle. Ebony locks stuck to Izaya's head. His eyes were shut tightly as the pain slowly subsided. This was all illuminated by the orange tinge of the candlelight.

"God damn it..." Shizuo finally uttered, slowly removing himself from the heat before pushing back in readily, placing Izaya's legs on his shoulders and admiring his flexibility. Izaya whimpered.

Izaya finally met the thrusts awkwardly, trying to direct the taller boy to his prostate. Finally, the tip of the engorged erection brushed against the bundle of nerves and Izaya screamed in ecstasy.

Fuck! Shizuo!" He choked, tears of pleasure welling in his eyes. Shizuo frantically continued his thrusts against the boy's prostate, finding himself close to release, and wanting Izaya to feel his pleasure as well.

"Are you close?" he panted, taking one of Izaya's hands from the headboard and wrapping their fingers together. He heard a whimper and managed to spot a tiny nod. "Good..."

Both boys came at the same time, Izaya's seed splattering on his own stomach as Shizuo's filling his insides. The blonde collapsed over the raven, panting for air as he removed his softening member. The candles blew out and the two were surrounded by darkness.

"Shizuo! Izaya!"

A call came from out side of the house, belonging to Shinra. The two scrambled off the dusty bed, realizing it had actually collapsed at some point during their lovemaking. Shizuo pulled up his trousers and threw Izaya's pants and shirt at him. Once dressed, they scrambled outside, leaving the game board.

Izaya noticed it was getting lighter outside. Kadota and Shinra studied the two in shock.

"Woah. Was it really that bad? What happened?"

Shizuo and Izaya glanced at one another.

"We don't want to talk about it. It was pretty messed up."

...

**Holy shit. I finally got around to finishing this. x_x I started it on October 1st. God... I am so sorry for the lack of updates.**


End file.
